Destruction of the Police Station
Twenty years after the Second NoHead War, during their conflict with the S.M.S.B., the Knights of Plague destroyed the old police station. Its destruction was carried out by Transylvania Quarters, a superweapon capable of destroying entire solar systems. With the destruction of the station came the destruction of the police's sanctuary and part of the Police Starfleet. The destruction of the system was visible from around the state of New York, including the city of Edgewater. Though stunned by the events, the armed forces fighting the NoHeads, commanded by Master Intelligence, immediately began their response. The S.M.S.B. successfully destroyed the Knights of Plague, ensuring they would never eliminate another building again. However, the extermination of the police's sanctuary, and a large part of their Skyfleet, as well as the massive loss of life, left both the government and the police in a vulnerable position. Prelude At the end of the Second NoHead War, the NoHeads were left defeated by the S.M.S.B.. The remnants of the NoHeads confined to their territories in the Unknown Countries and ultimately formed the Knights of Plague, a successor force with the goal of destroying the S.M.S.B. and overthrowing the government. As part of their plan, the Knights built a fleet in the shadows of the Unknown Countries and constructed a new superweapon within Transylvania Quarters, one capable of destroying entire stars. The construction of the Transylvania weapon marked the culmination of efforts by the NoHeads to research dark energy translations and hyperspace tunneling, and it was a successor to the superweapons of the First NoHead Base that came before it. During the conflict that had only just begun to spark between the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator considered the Orb of Power essential to achieving absolute power. The Knights of Plague attempted to find the Orb, but their efforts at first proved unsuccessful. War General George, commander of the military, argued in favor of using the weapon to destroy the old police station and eliminate their safehaven. George argued that if they breached the police station, the police would finally be destroyed. The Gladiator agreed and gave his permission to fire the weapon. The destruction of the Police Station On the Gladiator's command, George prepared the Transylvania weapon to be fired against the old police station. When the weapon was ready, George addressed the legions of Knights under his command who assembled to witness the destructive firepower of the weapon. George promised that this day would be the end of the police and, ultimately, the government, the culmination of everything the troops had worked towards. George then commanded that the weapon be fired, and massive beams of energy were fired across the city towards the station. When they arrived, the station was destroyed, along with many police officers. With the destruction of the station, the police had nowhere to go in the case that their station was destroyed. The destruction of the police station was visible from across the United States. The famed superhero Master Intelligence, along with Andromeda, witnessed the system's destruction from Schenectady. Aftermath After the destruction of the police station, the S.M.S.B. flew to Transylvania Quarters, where they assaulted the Knights of Plague. The S.M.S.B. forces were able to successfully destroy the Knights once and for all, but at the cost of the lives of Andromeda and Red X. Behind the scenes The destruction of the police station will be depicted in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. It was suggested by D. Isaac Thomas the words George had spoken to the Gladiator before the event. Appearances * Category:2042 events Category:Artificial disasters Category:Events of the Second Cold War Category:Massacres and genocides